Risa Niigaki
Risa Niigaki (born October 20, 1988 in Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese Pop singer and idol managed by J.P. Room. She was formerly part of Hello! Project as a fifth generation member and the former leader of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and was a member of the group Tanpopo and the leader of Athena & Robikerottsu, as well as participating in the shuffle units Happy 7, 7AIR, ZYX-α and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto. Niigaki was the sub-leader of Morning Musume, inheriting the title from the former leader Ai Takahashi and was sub-leader until Takahashi's graduation. As of 2009, she was the longest serving sub-leader until the 20th of September 2017, when Haruna Iikubo overtook her. Niigaki was also the leader of Hello! Project. On January 2nd, it was announced that Niigaki would graduate after their Spring Tour 2012 "Ultra Smart." On May 18, 2012, she graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, alongside Aika Mitsui, at Nippon Budokan. History Early Life Niigaki Risa was born on October 20, 1988. Niigaki joined Morning Musume as a fifth generation member along with Ai Takahashi, Asami Konno, and Makoto Ogawa. Morning Musume producer Tsunku said that he chose Niigaki because she "shined during the final studio recording" for the audition song that all the finalists had to sing. She debuted on the group's 13th single, Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ alongside her fellow generation members. 2002 Her first appearance on a full-length Morning Musume recording was on the album, 4th Ikimasshoi!. In June, she also debuted in a shuffle unit, as part of Happy 7, coincidentally with two other members of her generation (Takahashi and Ogawa). Niigaki participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members, titled Angel Hearts. She also participated in another drama, Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de. Niigaki also received a part in the movie Tokkaekko alongside other Morning Musume members. It was released on July 17. Later in September, all of the fifth generation members were placed into subgroups. Niigaki was placed into Tanpopo as a member of the third generation, along with Asami Konno. The new grouping released only one single before becoming inactive. Niigaki continued her career in Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003. Niigaki also released a joint photobook with the rest of the fifth generation members. On December 14, the movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari was released in theaters, in which Niigaki played the minor character Kawaguchi Ako. 2003-2005 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Niigaki was placed into Sakura Gumi and they released two singles before the two groups merged together once more. Niigaki was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 7AIR. Niigaki performed alongside the entire then-ensemble of Hello! Project in a single, large shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, releasing one single with the unit, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". She released her first solo photo book. Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Hello! Project Akagumi as a member of Morning Musume. She also participated in two radio shows, TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu and Hello Pro Yanen!!. 2006-2009 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Wonderful Hearts as a member of Morning Musume. Niigaki released her second solo photo book, "Ama Natsu," on June 25. Niigaki was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai along with Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe, Maki Goto and Koharu Kusumi. The unit was created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary. Their first single, Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA, was released on January 24. On June 1, following Miki Fujimoto's resignation from Morning Musume, Ai Takahashi replaced Fujimoto as leader, while Niigaki took Takahashi's place as sub-leader. Following Tsuji Nozomi's pregnancy announcement, Niigaki took over the role of Athena in the animation series Robby & Kerobby. In October, Niigaki was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow Morning Musume member Aika Mitsui, as well as Saki Nakajima and Chisato Okai of ℃-ute. It was announced in July that Niigaki and fellow Morning Musume member Ai Takahashi would play the 80's J-pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yū Monogatari. From August 6 through August 25, Morning Musume, along with members of the Takarazuka Revue, performed a version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, with Niigaki playing the Prince. On August 26, Niigaki became one of four members to remain in Morning Musume for seven years or more (the others being Kaori Iida, Hitomi Yoshizawa and fellow fifth generation member Ai Takahashi). On January 17, Niigaki and Takahashi became the longest serving members in Morning Musume history, breaking the four year old record set by Kaori Iida. In 2009, Niigaki was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Koharu Kusumi, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. It was announced by the official Anime Expo website that Japanese pop group Morning Musume would be attending the annual anime convention, the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California in July. They were the guests of honor at the event. She and all other members of the then-current lineup attended the Anime Expo. At the convention, Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert. Over 7,000 fans attended the concert. In an interview for the event, Niigaki revealed that her favorite anime was Sailor Moon, stating that "we copied the hairstyles and had a 'Sailor Moon' playhouse in kindergarten." She also said that "The movies that Disney makes are full of dreams, but when I have children, I'd like them to know about war, the pain of death and such things, so I hope they will watch anime." 2010-2012 It was announced in that Niigaki would be starring in a movie called Gekijoubon Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D as one of the main characters. The movie would star Niigaki along with Nakajima Saki of ℃-ute and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano. On the 9th of January, fellow 5th generation member Ai Takahashi announced that she would be graduating from the group at the end of their Autumn concert tour, making Niigaki the new leader of the group once Takahashi graduated. Niigaki would become the member with the longest tenure in the groups history, and the first leader to have once been the youngest member. On August 26, Niigaki and Takahashi Ai made 10 years being in Morning Musume, and 10 years that 5th generation were held. On September 30, 2011, she became the new Leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project after Ai Takahashi graduated. Niigaki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Reina Tanaka, the 9th Generation members, and Haruka Kudo. On January 2, it was announced that Niigaki would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the last day of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special on May 18, at the Nippon Budokan. She became the longest-serving member of Morning Musume with 3918 days, or 10 years, 8 months and 22 days. Michishige later broke that record. When Niigaki graduated, Morning Musume and Hello! Project's leadership was passed on to Sayumi Michishige. Niigaki Risa would conclude activities in Morning Musume and Hello! Project by promoting Ren'ai Hunter and Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special. On February 7, she announced an FC Bus Tour for April 21 and 22. On February 17, Niigaki opened an Ameblo Blog. On March 9, Niigaki's grandmother passed away at the age of 78. On May 6, it was revealed that Morning Musume's 8th Generation member Aika Mitsui would graduate alongside Niigaki. Mitsui graduated from Morning Musume due to an ankle fracture which was always under strain due to dancing, especially during concerts, and she had been on hiatus since May 2011. Niigaki and Mitsui would graduate from Morning Musume at Morning Musume's 2012 Spring Concert Tour on May 18, 2012 at the Nippon Budokan. Unlike Niigaki however, Mitsui chose to stay on Hello! Project and become a soloist. In May, Niigaki would star in a movie called Tobidase Shinsengumi! The movie opened in Spring 2013. After Morning Musume On March 2nd and 3rd, Niigaki participated in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. In March, Niigaki participated in the stageplay Zettai Kareshi (English: Absolute Boyfriend) as the lead character, Izawa Riiko. The stageplay is based on the manga of the same name by Watase Yuu. It would run from March 16th through the 20th. On July 15, Niigaki held a dinner show titled Niigaki Risa First Summer Casual Dinner Show. On December 3, it was announced Niigaki would participate in the stage play Anta Jutte Motta. The play would run from March 6-18, 2014. On February 1, Niigaki held a live titled Niigaki Risa Spring Live 2014 ~Gakisan wa, LIVE Banchou!~ at Duo MUSIC EXCHANGE in Shibuya, Tokyo. On March 22, Niigaki held another live under the same name at FANJ twice in Osaka, Japan. The live was released on M-line Memory Vol.14. From December 3 to December 11, Niigaki would participate in a stage play Kurukuru to Shitto, along with Kikkawa Yu, S/mileage 3rd generation Aikawa Maho, Country Girls 5th generation member Yamaki Risa and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Yamagishi Riko. She played the main role. Appearance Risa wears a green shirt with a black under layer, green trousers and green shoes. She has light brown hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia * Her official YouTube username is Risa Niigaki. ** She is one of only seven characters to have a username with just her first and last name. The others are Kaori Iida, Julie Jones, Haruna Ogata, Miki Fujimoto, Slider Petrolski and Lee Revkins. Category:Females Category:Morning Musume members Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Kate Category:Characters Category:Yellow Green Member Colour Category:5th Generation